Wind power converting apparatuses are apparatuses that generate electricity from wind power, or use wind power as a kinetic force, or the like.
Such a wind power converting apparatus generates electricity using the wind that blows from the outside, and includes a rotor unit, which has rotary blades, and a generator unit, which rotates together with the rotation of the rotary blades, to thus generate electricity.
However, wind power converting apparatuses of the related art are limited in the extent to which the generation efficiency thereof can be improved, in consideration of their structures. Therefore, it is demanded that the structure of wind power converting apparatuses be improved in order to increase the generation efficiency thereof.